The invention refers that when firing does not deviate from the sight line in vertical direction, that shall be applied, either as a means of self-defense, or as a hand-held fire weapon for sports, military and hunting firing,
When firing with pistolsxe2x80x94representatives of the well-known systems of hand-held smallarms, it is found shifting of the barrel xe2x80x9cupwardsxe2x80x9d, because of the following:
When firing with pistols from the well-known systems, there are reaction forces created (the so-called recoil), directed xe2x80x9cbackwardsxe2x80x9d along the bore line of the weapon, as these forces create a torque round the weapon support point and as a result the front end of the barrel jumps xe2x80x9cupwardsxe2x80x9d. The reason causing the motion is the disposition of the bore line above the place of weapon retaining, i. e. above the support point.
This effect is obtained when firing with pistols, one-charge and many-charge non-automatic hand-held weapons and is the reason for their basic disadvantagexe2x80x94the low rate of fire accuracy. (1)/xe2x80x9cReference Book of Smallarmsxe2x80x9d, A. B. Zhuk/
At automatic self-loading weapons, the deviation from the sight line, when firing, is accelerated due to the motion of bolt parts, as the change in location of weight centres of elements of the weapon at high speeds creates inertia forces and moments additionally that aggravate accuracy.
In order to overcome the action of inertia forces during fire at this type of weapons, extra measures are taken as: corrections in sighting devices; mounting muzzle compensators, balances and retarders of fire rate; introducing disconnectors and buffers.
A disadvantage of automatic pistols is the complicated design that leads to difficulties in their handling. (2)/xe2x80x9cReference Book of Smallarmsxe2x80x9d, A. B. Zhuk/
There are pistols known where the barrel axis is guided to the weapon support point (the firer""s palm) and it is avoided bouncing the pistol xe2x80x9cupwardsxe2x80x9d. (3)/U.S. Pat. No. 4 268 987 and pistols xe2x80x9cTourbeanxe2x80x9d 1883 and xe2x80x9cProtectorxe2x80x9d 1882/ xe2x80x9cReference Book of Smallarmsxe2x80x9d, A. B. Zhuk//
Disadvantages of these pistols are: the complicated design that hampers usage, reloading, reduces reliability, requires special ammunition; bad ergonomics and low effectiveness of firing.
It is known a sports pistol of T-shaped location of grip and barrel, consisting of a casing provided with a grip, a barrel, a trigger located above the barrel within the zone between the muzzle rear end and the grip, a bolt, a striker, a fire spring and a magazine. (4)/History of Tula Military Plant/
Disadvantages of this pistol are the risen overalls and its complex design that make its handling difficult
The famous sports pistol can not be regarded as an analogue of the present invention, as it is provided with special devices ensuring improved aiming fire that complicates its design and makes it importable.
It is known a pistol consisting of a casing, a barrel, a trigger, a striker, a fire spring and a magazine, the casing and the barrel being located in a heat-insulating grip and forming a T-shape connection by means of a dismountable multi-element clamp provided with a trigger mounted on it and situated above the bore line of the barrel within the zone between the front and the rear muzzle ends connected with the feeding mechanism consisting of a feeding lever, a feeding pawl being fixed on its opposite end by means of a trigger mechanism consisting of a transfer bar geared into a striker lever provided with a cog so that the casing is provided with an inner bore of rectangular cross-section and set inside it a magazine provided with a cartridge nests set in a row and saw-like cogs set along the height of the side neighbour walls just before the rear wall of the magazine and fixing grooves located along the axes direction of cartridge nests so that the number of saw-like cogs situated on each of the neighbour walls of the magazine corresponds to the number of cartridge nests, the casing being closed from above and a striker, a fire-spring, an upper stop and a lower stop being fastened to its rear wall and a profile opening. (5))/FR-A-550 415/
The disadvantages of this pistol are the complicated design which includes a multi-element clamp connecting the barrel with casing upper end, the indirect connection between the trigger and the feeding mechanism by means of the trigger mechanism the result being a difficult use and reloading, a decreased reliability and a low fire efficiency. The ergonomics and the heat insulation of the grip are not reliable enough witch determine the insufficient fire accuracy.
The goal of this invention is to be created a portable pistol for self-protection of T-shaped disposition of the barrel and the casing, reduced weight and overalls of the weapon, high accuracy of fire and convenient handling.
The essence of the invention is the design of a Pistol that consists of a casing, a barrel, a trigger, a striker, a fire spring and a magazine, the casing and the barrel being located in a heat-insulating grip and forming a T-shape connection by means of a dismountable multi-element clamp provided with a trigger mounted on it and situated above the bore line of the barrel within the zone between the front and the rear muzzle ends. The trigger connected with the feeding mechanism consisting of a feeding lever, a feeding pawl is fixed on its opposite end by means of a trigger mechanism consisting of a transfer bar geared into a striker lever provided with a cog. The casing is provided with an inner bore of rectangular cross-section and set inside it. The magazine is provided with cartridge nests set in a row and saw-like cogs set along the height of the side neighbour walls just before the rear wall of the magazine and fixing grooves located along the axes direction of cartridge nests so that the number of saw-like cogs situated on each of the neighbour walls of the magazine corresponds to the number of cartridge nests. The casing is closed from above and a striker, a fire-spring, an upper stop and a lower stop are fastened to its rear wall and a profile opening. The clamp is an integral one and connects the upper part of the casing with the front end of the barrel. The trigger is connected with both the trigger mechanism and the feeding mechanism. The fixing grooves of the magazine are located along the axes direction of the cartridge nests between the highest and the lowest points along the height of the saw-like cogs. The striker is a metallic circular sector with a fire pin in one of arc ends with an opening in the centre of the circle situated below the bore line . The point of the fire pin coincides with the bore line. The fire spring is connected with the arc end opposite the fire pin, the upper stop having the form of a reverse xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d provided with a short arm and a long arm and is situated above the bore line,. The lower stop being situated below the striker pin so that its lower under-spring end is below the level of the grip.
As a second variant of the invention a Pistol consists of a casing, a barrel, a trigger, a striker, a fire spring and a magazine, the casing and the barrel being located in a heat-insulating grip and forming a T-shape connection by means of a dismountable multi-element clamp provided with a trigger mounted on it and situated above the bore line of the barrel within the zone between the front and the rear muzzle ends. The trigger is connected with the trigger mechanism consisting of a transfer bar geared into a striker lever provided with a cog. The casing is provided with an inner bore of rectangular cross-section and set inside it. The magazine is provided with cartridge nests set in a row and saw-like cogs set along the height of the side neighbour walls just before the rear wall of the magazine and fixing grooves are located along the axes direction of cartridge nests so that the number of saw-like cogs situated on each of the neighbour walls of the magazine corresponds to the number of cartridge nests. The casing is closed from above a striker, a fire spring are fastened to its rear wall and a profile opening is shaped into its side wall. The magazine is provided with a lock pin and the casing is closed from above and below and provided with a hinge-fastened cap with a built-in upper stop, a lower stop, a latch of T-shape provided with a grip, a striker and a fire spring. A rectangular opening is shaped in the casing rear wall under the bore line at the lower base. A horizontal fixing slot is shaped in the casing rear wall above the bore line. A longitudinal guiding groove, along the height with a feeding spring set in it, and a vertical slot, beginning from the bore line and ending in the lower base, are shaped in the opposite side wall of the casing. The cap is provided with an arm with an elevating arm hinge-fixed to it with an elevating cog shaped at the end and an inner edge-ejector shaped at the end of one of its walls. A fixing mechanism, consisting of a lever-cradle and a fixing arm provided with a fixing cog, is connected to the trigger.
The third variant of the invention is a Pistol that consists of a casing, a barrel, a trigger, a striker, a fire spring and a magazine, the casing and the barrel being located in a heat-insulating grip and forming a T-shape connection by means of a dismountable multi-element clamp provided with a trigger mounted on it and situated above the bore line of the barrel within the zone between the front and the rear muzzle ends. The trigger is connected with the trigger mechanism consisting of a transfer bar geared into a striker lever provided with a cog. The casing is provided with an inner bore of rectangular cross-section and set inside it. the casing being provided with an inner bore of rectangular cross-section and set inside it a magazine and closed from above, a striker and a fire spring fixed onto its rear wall. The casing is a rectangular prism provided with an inner bore of rectangular cross section having a magazine-metallic box provided with a pushing spring and a closing cover situated in it. The spiral recoil spring is thrust onto the barrel thickened in a step-like way at the rear end with a cartridge chamber shaped into the thickened part and along its outer surface guiding grooves longitudinally slant towards the bore line and close to the rear cut of the transverse groove.
To the casing it is movably fastened a cover fixed to a pin provided with a grip, a cradle provided with a guiding pawl, a deflector with a lower end bent inside as a knocking out pawl whit an under-spring upper end, a striker, a fire spring, an S-shaped latch and an immovably fastened ejector. A guide opening with two cogs mirror-symmetrically located up and down in the front wall of the casing and an elongated slot and back slot in the side wall within the zone of the bore line.
The advantages of the Pistol according to the invention are the following:
The pistol structure subject of the present invention ensures precise and accurate fire apart from the firer""s experience, because of the absence of deviation from the sighting line in vertical direction when firing with it.
The proposed design solution allows assembling an article of improved parameters in relation to weight, compactness, ergonomics, simplicity, safety and reliability when handling it, in comparison with the articles of the same designation known and used at the moment and is a new development possible because of the originality of the design solution and used materials.
The design allows easy, precise and quick fire with cartridges of various calibres and as a result the Pistol, subject of the invention, becomes an accurate, reliable, portable and cheap self-protection weapon.
The manufacture of the Pistol in conformity with the invention allows to achieve a high economic effectiveness by making the structure lighter and reducing the complexity and the difficult technological manufacture of different elements and units.